Kitsune Musume
by deamondragonsclaw
Summary: what happen's when a Kitsune hanyo who grew up as a human is made a host in the extra species cultural program, things become crazy as, but they're made even crazier when that Hanyo is one Naruto Uzumaki, the son of Kushina Uzumaki a nine tailed Youko and leader of the Kitsune. Rated M for later
1. Chapter 1

**Hay guy's here's an Idea I thought I'd try out hope you like it**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **I do not own Naruto or Monster Musume**

It was a calm, beautiful morning, the sun was shining birds were chirping, and people were getting ready for the day; something that one boy was trying to do as he struggled to reach his alarm clock.

' _Almost there, just a little more,'_ he thought as he tapped the snooze button on the clock, shutting it off. _'Finally, now I just got to get out of this mess,'_ he thought looking at the thing keeping him in bed.

The boy in question was one Naruto Uzumaki; Naruto had spiky red hair, cauldron blue eyes with slits for pupils, and pointed ears; he was wearing a pair of shorts and no shirt, showing of his runner's body, which was currently being crushed.

"Miia, come on wake up, its morning already, what are you even doing in my bed again?" he asked the Lamia who was currently coiled around him.

"It was cold last night and I couldn't get warm, so I decided to use you to warm me up darling, I am cold blooded after all," she said snuggling into his chest more; Miia was a Lamia, a half human half snake monster; she had long vivid red hair amber colored eyes, and pointed ears which were covered in pink scales; she was wearing a yellow night gown which did little to hid her rather large chest while her tai, which was covered in bright pink scales, was wrapped tightly around him.

"That's no excuse for sneaking into my bed," he said try to grab Miia's weak point, the tip of her tail.

For a few seconds he grasped for her tail before, he managed to grab it, her coils tightening in her surprise.

 **Lime**

"I've told you before Miia, you're suppose to ask before crawling into my bed," he gained a fox like smirk as he slowly began to stroke her tail, which tightened around him the more he stroked.

"D-darling please, the tip of my tail is…" she moaned as Naruto picked up speed.

"I know, but this is your punishment," he grunted, as her coils tightened even more, telling Naruto she was about to cum.

"D-d-darling please, I-I-I'm cuming," she moaned as tail tightened even more, to the point it would have killed any normal human.

 **Lime End**

"Alright, I'm up, sheesh you really know how to get me going in the morning don't you?" Naruto smirked as he sat up glancing at her figure as the sun coming in from the window made her shirt transparent, though that wasn't saying much since her shirt always came undone at night anyways.

"Well, it's your own fault, you should have gotten up when I told you," he smirked as he moved past her, and headed towards the bathroom. "Now I'm going to run a bath for you before I start breakfast, is there anything special you want?"

"How about you darling?" she purred as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breast into his back.

Gently flicking her nose, Naruto smirked at her over his shoulder. "Sorry, but I'm not on the menu this morning," he smirked causing her to pout as she held her nose. "Though that might change, you never know," she turned as pink as her scales at that.

Naruto let out a small sigh as he cooked breakfast for him and Miia, a nice stake for him and a batch of fresh boiled eggs for Miia.

' _Man, I'm glad I'm not fully human or else Miia might have killed me this morning,'_ he thought rubbing his arms while thinking back to how Miia had come to live with him.

Three years ago the government had passed the 'Cultural Exchange between species bill' which was the government's way of trying to coexist with the extra species all over the world, all of whom had been around almost as long, if not longer than humans.

With the bill in place people from different races, mainly the younger generation, had begun signing up for the cultural exchange, which was put in place to help everyone learn about the different cultures.

Nearly a month ago his mom, Kushina Uzumaki, who was a nine tailed Youko, had returned to the kitsune village in order to help settle everything for Youko and Inari to become a part of the exchange, leaving him alone since his dad had died in a car crash when he was five.

A week after his mom had left, Mrs. Smith, who was his case worker, showed up at his door with Miia and told him he had been approved to be a host family, despite the fact that he had never signed up to be a host.

' _Sigh, this is going to take a lot of explaining when mom gets back, and it will be even worse if Kura comes with her,'_ he shuddered at the thought of what his mom would do, or worse, Kura, a nine tailed class Youko, who had told him when they were kids that when he reached eighteen and became a full Kitsune, he would be her mate.

Naruto was Kitsune Hanyo, he was considered a rarity among the world since there were very few Hanyo's, in fact he only knew of nine; in the world over eighty percent of the monster races were female only races such as the Lamia; ten percent of them were male only races, while the last ten percent had both male and female members.

Kitsune fell under the last ten percent, though they were unusual seeing as only five out of every hundred Kitsune were male, while the rest were female; the reason he was so unique was because anytime a Youko, Inari, or Vixen gave birth they would fall into one of two categories, the males were always human while the females fell under one of the three breeds of Kitsune, with the only way to get a male kitsune was for two Kyubi class kitsune to mate, though there were only seven Kyubi class kitsune currently alive.

The reason he was so special was that even though his dad was human and he was born a male, he had all of the powers of a kitsune, he even had a tail; the elders of the kitsune clan, after a lot of research, found that he wasn't the first to be born like this; according to what the elders had found, he was practically human, unless angered, at which point his kitsune features would appear, apparently as he grew he would be able to access more of his kitsune features, and when he reached the age of eighteen he would become a full-fledged Kitsune.

"Want to tell me why you're sighing so early in the morning?" Naruto glanced over his shoulder to see his case worker, Mrs. Smith, sitting at his kitchen table, drinking a cup of coffee.

"*Sigh* it's nothing really, just picturing what my mom's going to do to me when she returns to find a Lamia living under our roof," Smith grimaced at that, she had met with Kushina a few times to help get a vixen into the exchange program, which is where she learnt that Naruto was a Hanyo, which made his situation a little more delicate.

"I see, that makes more sense then what I was thinking," Naruto raised an eyebrow at that telling her to elaborate. "Well with the bruising on your arms I assumed you were trying to take advantage of Miia, since you are the only person currently in the exchange program that's allowed to have any relations with your host, since you are only half human."

"Thanks, that show's a lot of faith in me," Naruto deadpanned at her, causing her to chuckle sheepishly. "So what are you doing here so early in the morning, here to mooch food again?"

"No not today, today I'm here to check up on you two and make sure you haven't engaged in any prohibited activities," Naruto raised an eye brow at that. "Since you are a host who's ignorant of the exchange law's I thought that I would come here and help educate you."

"Oh and whose fault is it that I'm ignorant, in case you forgot the real reason that Miia's here is because you got the wrong house and picked mine by pure chance," Naruto glared at her, causing her to chuckle nervously. "Besides, if she did somehow get hurt here it would be your fault for leaving here in the care of a person you knew nothing and still know very little about," Naruto said seriously.

"So does that mean you're unhappy having Miia here?" Smith asked, neither of them noticing Miia just outside the kitchen. "I could always take her away so that nothing bad happens to her, which includes having her cheery popped," Naruto stared blankly at her as wondering if she was serious, before letting out a small sigh.

"*Sigh* actually, no," Smith and Miia both blinked at his answer. "At first I was a little mad, not at Miia, mainly at you for dumping her on me," Smith backed down a little at that. "But over the last month I've really gotten to know Miia, and I do actually enjoy having her here, so if you want to take her," Naruto held up a clawed hand as blue flames engulfed it, "you have to go through me, and remember, Kitsune are very territorial."

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on taking her," she raised her hands in a placating manner. "As I've said if you were a normal case I would be here to remind you that you are not to engage in any prohibited matters, though since this isn't a normal case, I'm simple here to make sure Miia's alright."

"If you say so," he went back to cooking breakfast for him and Miia, before a pair of slender arms wrapped around him, and a pair of soft breast pressed into his back. "You heard us, didn't you Miia?"

"I'm so happy that you care about me darling," she purred in his ear, sending a shiver down his spine.

"I'm glad you're happy," he leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose, causing her to blush. "Now hurry up and go get dressed, after breakfast we're going out," Miia's face lit up with a megawatt smile at that before, with a swift kiss on the cheek, she ran out of the kitchen in order to get dressed.

"On a date~ on a date~ I'm going on a date today~ on a date today with my Dar~ling~ DATE!" Miia sang as her and Naruto walked down the street, getting a small smile from Naruto.

After eating breakfast, Mrs. Smith had told Naruto it would be good to show Miia around and help her learn more about the human culture, so with that in mind, Naruto decided to take Miia on a date, and give her a taste of a human activity, a date.

"I'm glad you're excited, I just hope I don't disappoint you," Miia raised an eyebrow at that. "You see, this is technically my first date," Miia look surprised at that news. "You see, I never really had any friend in the human schools, they would all avoid me because of my ears and eyes, and the girls would all stay away as well, so I've never really been on a date before."

"Don't worry darling, as long as I'm with you I'm sure everything will be fine," Miia smiled as she pulled Naruto's arm between her breast, which were perky, telling him she wasn't wearing a bra.

Smiling at that, Naruto pulled Miia of into the city in order to enjoy their first ever date together.

"Man that was fun," Naruto smirked as the two walked down the street towards their next destination; over the past hour Naruto had shown Miia all over the city, taking her to one of his favorite dinners and an arcade studio he enjoyed going to, where he won her a stuffed snake from a claw machine before they took a few pictures in a photo booth, Miia's face being bright red on the last picture as Naruto kissed her cheek.

"You're right, I heard Japan was all stiff and formal but everywhere we've gone has been a lot of fun," Naruto smiled, glade Miia was enjoying her first time out.

"So where do you want to go next," Miia glanced around while Naruto checked his credit card on his phone, he knew he had plenty of money thanks to his mom being the owner of a large chain of restaurants and his godfather being a famous author.

"Oh darling look, I found a store that sells stuff for monster girls, let take a look," Miia said dragging Naruto out of his thoughts and pulling him into a store.

"Um… Miia, this is a lingerie shop," Naruto said flatly as the two entered the shop, Miia ignoring him as she looked around; it wasn't that he was embarrassed about entering the shop, hell his mom dragged him in when she went to one, as did his godfather.

"Hay Darling, which one do you think would look's better on me?" Miia asked holding up a black lacy bra and a white frilly bra, getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto. "I don't really wear bras that much so I can't really tell," she said with a small dusting of pink on her cheeks as she leaned in and pulled down the top of her shirt, revealing her bare breast and perky nipple.

"I think both would look good on you," he smiled getting a wide smile from Miia before she dragged him towards the changing room to try them on.

"Man that was exhausting," Naruto muttered to himself as he followed a blushing Miia down the street.

"Jeez Darling, only a real degenerate would steal a girls panties you know," Miia said not looking at him, a blush across her face.

' _Well that wouldn't have happened if you hadn't dragged me into the changing room with you,'_ Naruto thought with a blank look before sighing, there was no real use trying to argue with her.

"If you're really that interested I'll let you have another look Darling," Miia said glancing at him over her shoulder with a wink, causing Naruto to chuckle nervously.

"What the hell is that, dayum what a freak, it called him darling," Naruto scowled as he turned to face a couple of people who just came around a corner. "Aw hell naw, that's some nasty business."

Naruto raised a hand and caught Miia's tail as she lashed at them before turning towards the couple, his eyes narrowed with a slight reddish glow to them.

"If you two value you're lives I suggest you leave," Naruto raised a clawed hand, "otherwise, I can't be held responsible for my actions," his hand was engulfed in bright blue flame's, which caused the couple to pale before running.

"Damn that was annoying," Naruto muttered to himself before freezing at the sound of cameras taking pictures.

Looking around Naruto noticed a small crowed of people were gathering around him and Miia, who was backing away nervously as people took pictures of her with their phones.

' _Damn, this isn't good, Miia's not use to the spot light and if this keeps up who knows what will happen,'_ Naruto thought as he watched Miia shrink away from the flashes of the phones.

Without a second thought, Naruto grabbed Miia's hand, pulled her into a bridal carry and ran off at inhuman speeds, as her tail wrapped around his waist, and she placed her head in the crock of his arm in order to block out the wind.

"Are you alright Miia?" Naruto asked a little later as they sat on the couch in his home; after the incident with the cameras, Naruto had run all the way back to the house, where he drew Miia a warm bath in order to help her relax from the stressful day.

"I knew there were humans who still didn't like us…" Naruto glanced down at Miia as she snuggled up to him, wearing only a bath robe, small tears in the corners of her eyes. "Maybe the ones who are nice only act that way because of the law."

"*Sigh* you know Miia, I've lived around humans my entire life and to be honest with you, your probably right, most humans are only nice because of the law," Miia glanced at him with tears in her eyes. "Then again, until recently most human's thought of monsters as fairytales, so it's going to take time for them to accept we are real, besides, I'm human and I like you," he smirked before kissing her on the nose, causing her face to match her hair.

"Now, I'll go get dinner ready, I hope you're hungry because I'm making a large pot of beef stew," with a small smile Naruto headed for the kitchen in order to make dinner, wondering what sort of crazy things would be headed his way next.

 **Thanks for reading and please review**

 **Pairng's: NarutoxHarem**

 **and yes I will be adding Kushina into the harem.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hay guy's here's an Idea I thought I'd try out hope you like it**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **I do not own Naruto or Monster Musume**

It was a warm, morning at the Uzumaki house hold; a number of small birds were gathered on the roof, the reason, Naruto, in his kitsune form, was meditating under the sun, his blood red tail slowly swaying back and forward as he enjoyed the sun's rays.

"Well someone sound's happy," Naruto said cracking open to see Miia putting out some laundry on the close line. "Any particular reason?"

"As if you don't know Darling," Miia giggled getting a raised eyebrow from him as he willed his tail and fox ears to vanish. "It's because of what you said yesterday Darling…"

"You were my hero~!" she said in a dreamy voice, a small blush on her face as she imagined him in heroic light.

"Well as long as you're happy I guess that's all that matters," he hopped of the roof and landed beside her on the second floor patio, before giving her a small kiss on the forehead, causing her to blush. "Now, why don't we go inside and I'll make us some tea."

Miia nodded her head, her face still pink, as she turned to head back inside, before stopping as the sound of flesh hitting metal sounded behind her.

Turning Miia stared in shock at the sight of a Harpy holding clutching the back of Naruto's shirt, said kitsune looking a little dazed from the sudden impact with the railing; before she could do anything the Harpy flew of, pulling Naruto with her.

"Damn, what hit me?" Naruto asked shaking his head, looking around in confusion.

"You awake?" Naruto looked over to see a girl flying towards him; the girl had medium-length, messy, light blue hair and orange eyes, she was wearing cut-off pants and a black tank-top; she has talons instead of feet and blue feathered wings instead of arms, telling Naruto that she was a Harpy.

"Yeah, just a little out of it, wasn't expecting someone to drag me of off my roof today," Naruto said getting situated on the tree branch he was on. "By the way, who are you?"

"Papi…Papi's Papi the Harpy," she said cheerfully getting a chuckle from Naruto, he had gone to a harpy community once with his mom, so he was used to dealing with Harpy's though that didn't help his current situation.

"Alright, mind telling me why you kidnapped me, I mean where's your host family?" Naruto asked hopping out of the tree and landing in a crouch, before looking at Papi, who landed next to him.

"That's why Papi brought you along," Naruto gave her a deadpanned look before letting out a sigh, he had no clue why he tried, most if not all Harpy's were bird brains with very short attention spans.

"I see, so you brought me so as not to get in trouble, am I right?" Naruto glanced at Papi before face faulting, seeing as she was staring at an ice-cream truck.

"Hay! Hay what's that? Food? Is it for my mouth?" she asked grabbing his arm and taking three steps before stopping and turning to look at him. "Hay, who are you?" she asked wearily, getting a blank look from Naruto, who sighed before going to buy her an ice-cream.

"I see, so you've been having trouble remembering the culture law, which is why you grabbed me," Naruto said getting a nod from the young Harpy, as they sat on a park bench eating the ice-cream.

"Yep, they told Papi not to go outside until she memorized the cultural exchange bra's," "You mean law's," "but Papi can't remember something that hard," Naruto nodded in understanding, most Harpy's had short attention spans, and unless they considered it really important they didn't remember most things; since most Harpy flocks live in communities that didn't really have any law, so having to learnt a bunch of law was going to be hard, if not impossible for them.

"I can understand that, some of those laws make it difficult for any of us to do what we've been taught to do since birth," Naruto let out his ear's and tail. "I mean look at me, I'm a half kitsune, so there trying to make me learn all the laws that apply to Kitsune."

Papi's eyes widened at the sight of his tail and ears, she had never met a kitsune before; she was told they were all cunning and dangerous but Naruto didn't seem like that.

"Oh… Papi's all sticky," Naruto blinked at that and glanced over at Papi, before his face matched his tail in color at the sight of Papi covered in ice-cream.

"Papi, I think you need to clean up," he said holding his nose in order to stop the blood flow, while he wasn't a massive pervert like his godfather, Naruto was still a kitsune, which were perverts by nature, though he was better at hiding his then most creatures.

"Alright," Naruto smiled, glade she was listening to him, before he pinched his nose again at the sight of her stripping on her way towards a public fountain.

"Um, Papi, what are you doing," Naruto asked trying to ignore the fact that she was naked.

"Isn't this a bird bath?" she asked getting a deadpanned look from Naruto before she jumped into the water.

Shaking his head at the Harpies childish behavior, Naruto smirked and removed his shirt, his ears and tails appearing, before he jumped into the water with her.

"Oh man, this feel's great, just letting lose like this," Naruto said floating on the water next to a naked Papi.

"Yeah, great, you guys have it pretty sweet, a big old bath in the middle of town," Papi said relaxing next to him in the water, getting a chuckle out of Naruto.

"You know this isn't a bath, it's a public fountain," he said before shielding his face as Papi began to splash him. "Oh now you're going to get it," he looked at her, smirking in amusement at splashing him, before he pounced on her, holding her while tickling her with his tail.

"No, stop, Papi's ticklish," she laughed, the two of them splashing water everywhere as they struggled, neither paying attention to the crowd of people watching them.

"There you are," the two stopped and turned to see an angry Miia glaring at them, fury burning in her eyes causing the two to blink in confusion. "Damn you bird girl, first she flies away with you and now this, I'm so angry I could just molt," she shouted getting a raised eyebrow from Naruto.

"Um, Miia, what are you talking about?" Naruto asked in confusion, he didn't see anything wrong with the two of them playing in the water, aside from Papi being naked.

"I want to kidnap darling and elope with him," she yelled getting a sweatdrop from Naruto. "You're going to get in so much trouble, I just wish I had thought of it first," again Naruto sweatdropped at what the Lamia had said.

"What, you want some?" Papi yelled at Miia, seeing as she was gearing up for a fight.

"Will you both please knock it off," Naruto sighed as they began fighting, completely ignoring him.

Turning around, so as not to get caught up in the fight, Naruto noticed a large crowd of people gathered around a tree, curious, Naruto moved over to see what had got everyone's attention when he noticed a little girl with silver hair and wearing a pink sundress in the tree, holding on for dear life.

"Oh shit," without thinking, Naruto ran towards the tree, getting the attention of Papi and Miia, before shifting into a fox and climbing the tree, until he was perched of the same branch as the girl.

"Just hang on, I'm going to get you down alright," the girl nodded as Naruto resumed his human form, his tail slowly wrapping around the girl as he picked her up, blinking in surprise at the sight of a fox tail and two furry ears on her head.

' _This girl's a vixen,'_ Naruto thought in surprise before shaking his head to clear it of anything, he had a task to complete. "Alright now hang on."

As the girl tightened her grip, Naruto, using his claws to dig into the tree, leapt of the branch, getting gasp from the crowd watching, and began sliding down the tree.

"Are you alright?" Naruto asked once they hit the ground ignoring the applause from the crowd.

"I'm alright now big brother," she smiled up at him, her tail waving happily behind her.

"You mind telling me your name, and what you were doing in that tree?" the young kitsune blushed at the attention she was getting from him, she knew who he was, there wasn't a kitsune, Inari or vixen alive who didn't, and the fact that he had saved her and was talking to her was a little embarrassing.

"My name's Chika, I was climbing the tree because I smelt your scent but couldn't tell where it was coming from," Naruto chuckled as Chika's face turned red.

"Well don't worry now Chika, you're safe," her blush brightened as she averted her eyes. "So mind telling me where your mom and host family are?"

"They don't have a host family yet," Naruto, Chika, Miia and Papi all turned towards the new voice. "Yo, Naruto, long time no see."

Naruto simply stared at the new figure, a man in a black suit similar to Mrs. Smith's, whom was walking behind him along with another woman; he had spiky silver hair and an orange book blocking most of his face; the other woman was someone that Naruto knew pretty well, she had long silvery hair and deep green eye with nine fox tails swaying behind her; she was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a black tank-top that showed of her large bust.

"Kakashi, Kaguya?" the three stopped in front of Naruto and his group as a smile spread across his face.

"Hay Naruto, long time no see," the now named Kaguya smirked before catching Naruto as he tackled her into a hug.

"I see, so this is the girl you were telling me about?" Naruto said as Chika curled up in his lap asleep, it had been a few hours since Naruto had saved Chika and the group was currently sitting in Naruto's living room talking.

"Yep, that's my little Chika, she certainly is a hand full," Kaguya chuckled as she stared at the sleeping kit, a small smile on her face. "Though I am surprised, I didn't think you were going to participate in the exchange program, or at least that's what your mom told me."

"Well I wasn't really planning to, but when Mrs. Smith brought Miia here and said I had been approved as a host, I just kind of went with it," Naruto shrugged as Miia and Papi sat on either side of him, the harpy being the newest member added to the people he was watching. "Though, I'm kind of glad she did, if she hadn't I wouldn't have met Miia or Papi, and now Chika."

Kaguya's eyes widened a little in surprise as a smile formed on her face, ever since Naruto's father had died in a car crash three years before Naruto had closed himself of from everyone who wasn't a Kitsune, Youko, Inari, Kitsune-bi, or a Kitsune-tsuki, though with the way he was acting around the Lamia and Harpy, it told her that he was finally starting to open up again.

"Kakashi, I think we just found a good host," Kakashi raised an eyebrow at the Kyubi class Kitsune, before glancing over at Naruto.

Kakashi could see why she thought Naruto would be a good host; Kakashi was an older brother figure to Naruto, being a student of his dad, and was one of the only people, the wasn't a kitsune, that he would open up to, so seeing him laughing and interacting with members of other spices brought a smile to his face.

"I'll see what I can do," Kaguya nodded with a smile on her face.

"Well it's late, and I think we should be leaving," Naruto looked at Kaguya with a strange look on his face.

"What do you mean, you're staying here until Kakashi and Mrs. Smith can get you and Chika a host," Naruto said getting a raised eyebrow from the elder vixen, before she nodded in agreement, a smile on her face.

"Man, I'm glad there's that twenty four hour supermarket," Naruto muttered to himself as he carried a few bags full of food and other things.

After getting Kaguya, Chika and Papi settled in the group of five, plus Kakashi and Mrs. Smith, sat down for dinner, which subsequently emptied Naruto's fridge of food, he was just glad that the exchange program reimbursed him when it came to food expenses.

As Naruto approached an intersection leading to his house, he heard a galloping sound, which confused him a little since there weren't any farms or ranch's anywhere around, before something hit him like a frat train.

"Can it be, has this chance encounter brought him to me, verily, this must be the work of the fates," Naruto shook his head to clear it before looking at the person that hit him.

"My name is Centorea Shianus, a scion of the proud race of centaurs, are you the one to become my master?" asked the centaur girl, causing Naruto to stare blankly at her as he observed her; the girl, Centorea, had sky blue eyes and very long blonde hair, which was tied in a high-ponytail; she was wearing a white shirt, which seemed to be straining her large breast, and a black dress which covered her horse body.

" _Oh, Centorea, yeah I gave her special permission to go outside on her own, it seems centaurs have a special tradition of seeking out a master to serve,"_ after running into Centorea, Naruto had called Mrs. Smith to get some info on the centaur. _"I'm sure she mean she's looking for her host family, after all, while she's studying abroad she needs a host family,"_ Naruto looked at his phone, a twitch in his eye.

"You want me to look after her don't you?" _"Thanks for offering 'Darling' talk to you later, bye,"_ Naruto twitched again as Mrs. Smith hung up the phone, leaving him standing next to Centorea.

"Truly I am most taken by the enchantment of the Japanese land," Naruto looked at her in confusion. "Never did I dream that I would encounter my destined partner by charging into a crossroads at full speed, is this some ancient magic of your land?"

"Well first, my name is Naruto Uzumaki," he said releasing his ears and tail, causing her eyes to widen in surprise. "And second, that 'magic' you're talking about only happens in anime and manga."

"What!" Naruto quirked an eyebrow at her reaction wondering why she seemed so shocked by the news that the 'charm' she was thinking of only happened in anime. "Is it because I failed to hold a piece of toast in my mouth?" Naruto facefaulted at that, she hadn't listened to a word he said.

"You don't listen very well, you know that," Naruto deadpanned at her, getting a sheepish look in response.

Before either of them could say anything, the two turned at the sound of a woman screaming, and say a man on a moped, holding a stolen purse, headed straight for them.

"Watch out," Centorea grabbed him and pulled him out of the way, before feeling something grabbing her breast; looking down, her face light up at the sight of Naruto grabbing her breast, his face held between them.

"Please forgive me," she yelled out, releasing him, allowing him to breathe before he turned his attention towards the moped, which was still in his sight.

"I may be willing to die being suffocated by a pair of breast, but when I do it will be on my own terms, not because of some damned purse snatcher," Naruto summoned a small blue ball of flames to his hand, and, with speed and precisian that would make any pitcher in the major leagues' green with envy, threw the ball of flames, hitting the moped and sending the thief flying into a wall.

"Wow, so brave, I did make the right choice," Naruto glanced at the centaur with a raised eyebrow.

"The right choice?" he asked a little hesitantly, hoping she wasn't implying what he thought she was implying.

"The choice in making you my master," she said pulling him into her rather large breast; unlike most male kitsune, who were some of the most perverted monster's known, aside from Orcs, Naruto was not a full blown pervert, despite his godfather and mother's attempts to make him one, though he did have his moments, and being pulled into a pair of breast did little to help him.

"This is going to be a real pain," after telling the police what had happened with the purse snatcher, Naruto had taken Centorea, or Cerea as she preferred to be called by her friends, back to the house, where Kaguya laughed her head off at the fact that Naruto had brought another girl home, before reminding him about his mom and Kura.

"Maybe, but remember, the sooner you get Kushina a grandbaby the easier it will be on you," the older kitsune chuckled getting a glare from Naruto. "You know as well as I do how my sister reacts when anyone mentions you and grandchildren in the same sentence, she forgets everything around her and goes off into her own little fantasy about grandbaby's to spoil," Naruto covered his eyes trying to get rid of the image of his mom gushing about grandkids.

"Please don't remind me," he groaned; on his fifteenth birthday, his mom had tried to lock him and Kura inside a room after Kura declared that they were going to have a lot of children, he only managed to get out of it when he said he wanted to wait until he was a full kitsune before he had kid's, which would give her the chance at having both granddaughter's and grandson's.

"Well, the reason I am reminding you is because the full moon will be hear soon, and even though you aren't as affected by it as we are, you still need to be careful, seeing as you're in a house full of girls that will feel the full effects of the moon," with that reminder, Kaguya headed off to bed, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

 **Thanks for reading and please review**

 **Pairng's: NarutoxHarem**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hay guy's here's an Idea I thought I'd try out hope you like it**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **I do not own Naruto or Monster Musume**

Naruto let out a small sigh as he finished cooking breakfast with the help of Chika, who was wearing a big grin on her face at being able to help him.

"Does it hurt," Naruto glanced at Chika before gently touching a hoof print on his eye, which he had received when he accidentally walked in on Cerea while she was in the shower.

"Not really, just itch's a little," he smirked as he rubbed the hoof mark on his face with a smirk before going to inform everyone else that breakfast was ready, though he really wished he hadn't since the moment he stepped into the living room Miia became angry.

' _Man, why does this have to happen to me?'_ Naruto wondered as he rode on the back of Cerea as she walked through the park.

After seeing the mark on Naruto Miia and Cerea began arguing, during which Papi dragged Naruto into the bath in order to swim with him, though when Cerea found out she dragged him to a small nearby park.

"I'm sorry master, I did not mean to cause you trouble like this," Cerea said as she walked through the park.

"Don't worry about it Cerea, I figured things like this would happen," Naruto waved of her concerns as he hopped of her back, releasing his ears and tail as he did so. "Besides, in case you and everyone else forgot, I'm not fully human, so I've been preparing for when things get a little hectic."

"How so?" Naruto smirked before motioning Cerea to follow, leading her into a small open area.

"Before my dad died I entered a martial arts school and learnt some karate, I quickly became a black belt, so I moved to learning Judo, Taekwondo, kick boxing almost every form of human martial arts form, when I finished those, I moved on to the martial art forms of other races, Minotaur's, Kitsune, Ogre's, and a number of others, once I had a firm grasp on all of them, I created this," Naruto moved to the center of the field before flowing through martial art stances.

For the next half hour Cerea watched entranced as Naruto flowed through a number of different martial art forms, she watched as he went from a judo throw to lamia palm thrust, she even saw a number of centaur moves thrown into the mix.

"Wow, that's incredible," Cerea said as Naruto finished with a smirk on his face, sweat dripping of off him, causing the young centaur to blush.

Naruto smirked at the blush on her face, which he thought made her look cute, before leaning up and kissing her on the forehead, causing her to faint and him to chuckle.

"So, you finally awake?" Naruto asked half an hour later as Cerea finally began to stir, before shooting upright when she noticed her head in Naruto's lap, which caused Naruto to chuckle.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…" Naruto's chuckles turned into full blown laughter as Cerea tried to apologize.

"It's alright, Cerea, you don't have to apologize for anything," Naruto smiled as they looked at each other cauldron blue orbs meeting sapphire blue ones.

Slowly and without realizing it, the two began to lean towards the other before jumping as a loud crash sounded in the bushes behind them.

"Ouch… what are you doing Papi?" "You told me to let you down," the two turned to see Miia and Papi, who had apparently just found them.

"Damn, my head is killing me," Naruto moaned as he lay on the couch, glaring up at a grinning Smith.

"I said I was sorry, I never expected you to take three tranquilizers to the back," she said sheepishly.

After Miia and Papi arrived at the park, the three girls began arguing, which almost led to a fight, unfortunately, Mrs. Smith, who happened to be passing the park at the time, saw what was happening and reacted by pulling a tranquilizer gun out and firing three rounds, unfortunately Naruto, who moved to break up the fight, got hit with all three darts, giving him a massive headache.

"*Sigh* it doesn't matter, thanks to the intense heat of the kitsune-bi flames that our body's produce any drug we're hit with is burnt through faster than anything, so those darts only gave me a massive headache," Smith let out a sigh of relief at that news she was afraid shooting him in the back would give her a lot of paperwork, which she did not want. "By the way, where are they?" she simply smirked before pointing to the door, where the three girls were peering through.

"They've been waiting for you to wake up for a while now," Kaguya said from an arm chair on the other side of the room, running her hand through a sleeping Chika's hair. "They were really worried about you ya know."

"Yeah, I know," he sat up and glanced at the three as the entered the room, looking disappointed in themselves. "You girls know I'm not mad right?"

"But, because of us, you got hurt," Miia said with worry written across her face, along with Papi and Cerea.

"But you forget, I'm not fully human, unlike normal people I can take anything you dish out," he reminded them as he released his fox features, seeing the blush's that appeared on the faces of all the girls. "Besides, we're family here, even if were not the same species all of us are a family," he said with a smile.

"What perfect timing," everyone turned to stare at Smith who was wearing a wide grin on her face. "I knew entrusting you with these girls was the right choice."

"What are you talking about?" the four asked as Kaguya, who already knew what was coming, left to put Chika to bed and lock her door, seeing as they had apparently forgotten what was in the sky that night.

"You see, there's been some talk about making amendments to the interspecies cultural exchange accord, it's really just a little rewording of some of the fine print," Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat, he had a bad feeling about this, and for some reason her was beginning to feel strange, like his kitsune instincts were taking over, though he didn't know why. "As part of the process the question of permitting marriage between humans and Liminals has been raised, and they've been looking for a test case to see if it's really viable."

"And you volunteered us didn't you?" Naruto asked as he began to pick up a strangely alluring scent.

"Yep, I'm going to have to ask you to marry on of these girls," Naruto glanced over at the three girls before turning as red as a lobster as the strange scent he was picking up hit him like a truck. "I'll talk to you all later," Smith said leaving Naruto to his unknown fate.

"So tell us Darling, who are you going to choose?" Miia asked as the three surrounded him in his room.

After Smith had left, Naruto had returned to his room in order to try and clear his head of the smell, which he realized were pheromones that all three girls were letting of, only to be cornered in his room by all three of them, each wearing something that showed of their figures.

"You girls know I can't choose like that," Naruto swallowed the lump in his throat, the pheromones they were releasing were getting stronger.

"But you have to," Papi said grabbing him around his waist in order to prevent him from running away, which sent him over the edge as his instincts took over.

 **Lemon**

"You're right but why only choose one?" Naruto asked as he bent down to Papi's level before pulling her into a deep kiss, which she eagerly returned, getting wide eyes from Cerea and Miia. "Don't worry, there's plenty of me to go around, you just have to wait your turn," he said breaking the kiss with Papi and moving over to the other two, pulling Miia into a deep kiss while wrapping his arm around Cerea and grabbing her large breast, causing both girls to moan in pleasure.

"Now, who wants to be first," Papi's hand shot into the air before the other two even realized what he had asked. "Alright then, I hope you're ready Papi," he appeared behind the Harpy as all of her cloths feel to the floor, leaving her as bare as the day she hatched.

Before she could even register what was happening, Papi gasped in surprise as Naruto grasped her A-cup sized breast, gently playing with them, getting a moan out of the harpy, who was getting jealous and anxious looks from the others.

"Are you ready for this Papi?" Naruto breathed into her ear, causing her to shutter in pleasure before gasping in surprise as Naruto began rubbing her lower lips. "I'll take this as a yes," he pulled his fingers away from her, along with a string of her juices, which he brought to his mouth. "*Hum* sweat, just like peach's," Papi blushed before letting out a loud 'ep' as she felt Naruto's hard member poking her butt.

"Looks like you're ready to go too boss," Papi teased as she rubbed her butt against him, his cloths falling away to reveal his hardened member.

"Wow, that's so big," Cerea said watching as he rubbed his little friend against Papi's lower lips; Miia was in a daze as she watched them.

"I hope you're ready for this Papi, because here I come," Papi froze as Naruto slowly began to enter her before he pushed himself all the way in, breaking her hymen.

For a few seconds the two staid frozen as Papi adjusted to his size, before he stared to move, slowly picking up speed as he went.

"Oh, this feels so good, faster, more, faster," Papi yelled as Naruto held her arms and thrust into her from behind.

"Damn, I'm about to cum," Naruto grunted as he held Papi, who had passed out from pleasure, before he blew his first load deep inside of her.

"Alright so who's next?" he asked turning to the remaining two girls after he placed Papi on his bed.

"That would be me," Cerea said with a blush covering her face as she stepped forward and removed her shirt and skirt, revealing her large breast to the world, her tail whipping in embarrassment.

"Alright then if that's what you want," Naruto appeared on her back and cupped her breast, gently messaging the as his tail snaked down and entered her wet folds.

"Oh, please don't tease me master," she moaned as she fell to the floor, panting as Naruto removed his tail and getting behind her, lined up with her.

"Alright, you asked for it," Cerea let out a loud squeal as Naruto plunged straight into her, her back arching as he tore through her hymen. "Man, for such a big girl you sure are tight, almost as tight as Papi," Naruto grunted as he pounded away.

"Oh this feels so good," Cerea moaned as she lay on the floor, her tail in the air, Miia against the wall masturbating as she watched, waiting for her turn.

"Cerea, I'm about to blow," he grunted as he began to reach his limit, he may be a Kitsune which gave him plenty of stamina but he was still human and had his own limits.

"Then cum master, release it deep within me," she yelled before arching her back in a silent scream as he blew his second load deep inside of her.

"Then there was one," Naruto turned to face Miia, who lunged at him, coiling around before bringing him into a deep heated kiss.

"Saving the best for last, isn't that right Darling?" Miia asked, only to be brought into a deep kiss by Naruto as he inserted himself into her, breaking her hymen, causing her to scream into the kiss.

For a few minutes the two stayed in the same spot before Miia started to move, since she was coiled around Naruto making it imposable for his to move; as she picked up speed the wait and motion caused both of the to fall back onto the bed.

"I love you darling," Miia leaned over him as she continued to ride him.

"I know, and I love you as well," he pulled her into another kiss. "I love all three of you and I won't let any of you go," with that he released his final deep inside of her.

 **Lemon End**

"Oh man, my head is killing me," Naruto moaned as he sat at the kitchen table with Chika holding a bag of ice to his head while Kaguya cooked breakfast.

"Well that's not surprising, the full moon brings out our animal instincts, and since you're part human for now, it's going to feel like a massive hangover every time you feel it's affects," the elder Kitsune said with a small smile, she was glad he had finally opened up and let these girls into his heart.

"I know, and I still have a few years before I become a full kitsune," he moaned, taking the medicine that the youngest of the three kitsune gave him.

"Why not relax in some warm water, that's what mama does when she has a headache," Naruto smiled as patted Chika on the head, getting a wide grin from the girl.

"I might just do that, a bath does sound nice," he smirked before both him and Chika looked over at Kaguya, who dropped the pot lid.

"Well, this is different, she said as the thing she was looking at in the pot popped out, revealing itself to be some kind of slime, before it leapt at Kaguya and latched onto her head, knocking her out, she had never been good with slimy things.

"So you're saying we have a slime loose in the house?" Cerea asked while looking at the unconscious Miia and Kaguya.

"Yeah, though who would have guessed that it would like Miia so much," Naruto chuckled as he watched Papi and Chika play his PS4, just something to keep them occupied; after the slime had latched onto Kaguya, which caused Naruto and Chika to burst out laughing, the three girls came into the kitchen, with Miia leading the way, before the slime launched itself at Miia and knocked her out before fleeing.

"Fear not Master, for I shall protect you from this slime," Naruto gave Cerea a deadpanned look before releasing his fox features, which got a sheepish look from her.

"Well for now we shouldn't worry about it, since it doesn't seem dangerous," Cerea blinked at that, before glancing at Miia and Kaguya. "So I'm going to take bath, care to join me Cerea?"

"If you are okay with it, I shall not refuse your invitation," the centaur blushed in embarrassment, which confused Naruto, since he could remember flashes of the previous night, and she didn't seem embarrassed then, before he just shrugged, figuring it was a girl thing, and lead the way to the bath.

"Ah, this is relaxing," Naruto said as he leaned against Cerea's side as she lay in the tub, enjoying the water with him.

"Yes, though do you think it's safe, with that slime running around?" Naruto glanced at the centaur before closing his eyes as he thought about what he knew about slimes.

Slimes were semi-liquid monsters that mostly live in plains and grasslands near towns, their blue, half-transparent bodies are flexible, and can change into various forms; they are intelligent enough to speak, but their thoughts are simple, and they instinctively wander around in search of water and food.

"I'm pretty sure we'll be just fine, I mean, it's a slime, so it's probably only looking for water, am I right," Cerea was confused by that before following his gaze upward where she saw the slime hanging from the ceiling, watching them.

Before she could do anything, Cerea was knocked out as the slime launched itself into the water, causing the centaur to hit her head.

Naruto watched in interest as the slime, once it hit the water, turned into a rather attractive girl; she was tall with green hair and sea foam green eyes; she was light blue and was currently in the form of an rather attractive woman with large breast that were bigger than Miia's but smaller than Cerea's.

"Well, this is new," Naruto said as the girl placed his arm between as she began to rub up against him, trying to wash him.

Shaking his head at the girl, he picked her up bridal style, before dropping her into the tub.

"You stay," the slime looked at him with wide puppy dog like eyes, making him think of Papi and Chika when he scolds them for something, which made her look really cute.

"So what are we going to do with her?" it was night time and Kaguya was currently hiding behind Naruto as he watched Papi and the slime girl were playing the Wii system while Chika cheered.

"Well I got no problem with her staying here," Naruto smiled at the three; after dropping the slime into the water and telling her to stay, Naruto had moved Cerea out of the bathroom and redressed her, before returning to the bathroom where he found the slime waiting for him like he told her to.

"Then what are we suppose to call her?" Miia asked, she was still upset that the slime girl had knocked her out.

"Suu," everyone turned to Papi. "Yeah, she's a slime, so she's Suu, Papi named her," Naruto smiled as he walked over to the two of them and patted both their heads, his tail moving to pat Chika's head as well.

"Alright then, welcome to the family Suu," Naruto smiled, wondering what would be coming next.

 **Thanks for reading and please review**

 **Pairng's: Naruto**

 **Miia: Lamia**

 **Cerea: Centaur**

 **Papi: Harpy**

 **Suu: Slime**

 **Other house guest:**

 **Kaguya: Kitsune: Naruto's aunt (may join the Harem)**

 **Chika: Kitsune: Naruto's cosine (If you want to know what she look's like look up a picture of Chika Minazuki from Ai Yori Aoshi then give her silver hair and make her younger, about five or six)**

 **Future Girls:**

 **Mero: Mermaid: I have something really interesting for this planed**

 **Rachnera: Arachne**

 **Kushina: Kitsune: Naruto's mom (She will be in the harem, I plan to have her arrive after Cerea's mom)**

 **Kura: Kitsune: Naruto's child hood friend and fiance (will be arriving during the D thing)**

 **Not sure if I should add any of the M.O.N. girls or not**

 **Please leave me lot's of reviews, but no flames**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hay guy's here's an Idea I thought I'd try out hope you like it**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **I do not own Naruto or Monster Musume**

Naruto let out a long sigh as he sat in the living room of his home, watching as Miia led a small family meeting as they attempted to come up with a way to hide Suu from Miss Smith.

"You know, I have a feeling something strange is going to happen soon," Kaguya said as she sat on the couch next to Naruto with a cup of tea in hand.

"You're not the only one," Naruto stood up and headed towards the front door, he had caught a scent he had become familiar with ever since Miia had arrived.

"Hey Mark, what's on the agenda this time?" Naruto asked as he opened the front door to reveal a man in a blue jumpsuit and hard hat, smiling at him.

"We have a big order here from Miss Smith today," Mark handed Naruto a clip board with the notices on it. "But don't worry, by the time we're done your house will be as good as new."

"Well, let's see what she has down this time," Naruto took the clip board and read it over before raising an eyebrow in curiosity. "One watertight room and a fire proof room, is this right?" Mark just smiled and nodded his head as a rather large group of construction workers charged into the house.

"Yeah, she told use you were going to be expecting a few new girls soon, and these are the things she said they would need to live comfortably," Naruto let out a small sigh and signed the release paper.

Turning back towards the living room, Naruto paused since the only person still sitting in the living room was Kaguya, who had passed out on the sofa.

' _How the hell did they sneak past me without me noticing?'_ Naruto wondered before turning around and running out the door, he would need to find the girls rather fast before something bad happened to them.

Within a nearby park, Miia, Cerea, Papi and Chika were hiding in some bushes along with Suu who was in a small bucket, while a number of men in black suits roamed the park, looking for something.

"How did they get here so fast?" Miia asked as her and Cerea peaked around a tree, not noticing Papi trying to open a bottle of water.

"I don't know, but we must be quiet, or else they'll find us," Cerea whispered, before both of the bigger girls turned at the sound of a small squeak, where they found Papi and Chika covered in water. "Papi, what on earth are you doing?"

"It's not Papi's fault, Suu said she wanted some water so Papi opened a bottle and…" "And it went everywhere," Chika said with a small grin, she was still young and assumed they were playing a game.

"Sheesh Papi, how clumsy can you get?" Miia asked with a small smirk at the sight of the wet harpy.

"Well it will dry in no time so just deal with it," Cerea said as they turned back to keep an eye out before a loud splash caught their attention.

"What is it this time?" Miia asked as they turned around again before blushing at the sight of Suu kissing Papi, before she began licking all of the water of off the young harpy, causing their blush to increase.

' _Th-this is bad,'_ the two older girls thought as Su finished licking the water of Papi, in an erotic way that forced her to cum, before licking Chika, who was giggling because it tickled. _'She'll attack anything that's wet.'_

"Damn, why is it so hard to find four Liminals?" Naruto questioned out loud as he ran down a street, before coming to a stop as he smelled something familiar to him, though he couldn't figure out way.

' _Why do I smell salt water and tangerines?'_ Naruto wondered before turning up a hill upon hearing a cry for help.

"Someone, please help me, my wheelchair brakes aren't working, I can't stop," said a girl with long pink hair and blue eyes cried as she rolled down the hill at intense speeds; the girl was wearing a black dress fit for someone of high class, with a black headband with a seashell as a hair ornament.

Naruto's eyes widened as upon seeing her, before moving in front of the speeding chair and catching her, his back slamming into a street light while his face went between her rather large breast, E-cups if he had to guess.

"A-are you alright, should I call for an ambulance?" she cried out in shock, seeing her rescuer trapped between he and a street light.

"Nah, I'm fine, kind of use to stuff like this, especially since it happened a lot when we were kids, or don't you remember Mero?" the now named Mero gasped as Naruto pulled his face out of her breast and smiled at her.

"Naruto," Mero shouted in joy, pulling her childhood friend into a death grip of a hug, smashing his face between her breasts, before a large blush crossed her face as she realized what she was doing.

"I see, so you're acting as a host family and you're currently looking for your charges?" Mero asked a small blush still on her face as she avoided Naruto's eyes.

"Yeah, though I didn't think it would be this hard to find four Liminal's like this, though if I hadn't been out looking for them then I might not have run into you," he smirked, getting a brighter blushed from the girl he was currently pushing.

"Are the girls you're looking for a Lamia, Centaur, Harpy and a kit?" Mero asked getting a sigh from Naruto; if she knew what they were it meant he would have to hurry.

"Do you remember where you saw them?" at her nod, Naruto began running at inhuman speeds; he just hoped he got there in time.

Naruto's eyes twitched in annoyance as the two of them arrived at the park where they found Cerea and Papi out cold while Chika was slightly snoring, curled up in a ball; in front of them was Miia, who upon their arrival had turned to face them before being attacked by Suu, who began licking her in an erotic way.

' _Why do I get a bad feeling about this isn't going to end well,'_ Naruto wondered before his eyes widened as Suu caused Miia to cum, telling him that was what happen to Papi and Cerea, before he felt Suu turn her attention towards them, or more specifically, Mero.

"Why are you looking at me?" Mero asked in a shaky voice, before Suu jumped at her, only to be caught in a trash bag by Naruto.

"Is it weird that I've gotten use to weird stuff like this happening around me?" Naruto tied the bag shut, getting tearful looking eyes from Suu.

"Well the watertight room is complete, and the fire proof room and withstand high temperatures," Mark said as he handed Naruto a book on how to keep the watertight system clean.

"Thanks a lot Mark, see you next time Smith decides to remodel my house," the man nodded before leaving just as Smith arrived.

"So, I see the rooms are completed," Smith smiled before a shiver ran down her spine at the look in Naruto's eyes.

"Ms. Smith, next time you plan to remodel my house, I need you to tell me before hand, or else you may just be getting more paperwork to do," Smith shivered at the gleam in Naruto's eyes, which told her he wasn't joking.

"Right, well, how about I introduce you to your new house guest," Smith said hurriedly as two people walked into the house.

The first was someone that caused Naruto's eyes to widen as he paled a little; the first person was a nine tailed Youko with blood red hair and ruby red eye with slits for pupils; she was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans that hugged her ass and a dark red shirt which hugged her rather large chest, which were about F-cups if he had to guess.

The second girl was Mero, who smiled at Naruto, who was looking at the kitsune behind her with utter fear.

"Good evening Beloved," Mero said with a smile getting a glare from Miia.

"Y-y-yo Mero, glad to have you here," Naruto stuttered as he slowly began to back up.

"Aren't you going to say hello to me as well Naruto?" asked the Youko, before she lunged at Naruto, who turn and began running from her. "Get back here Naruto, I just want to give you a hug," everyone sweatdropped as the heard the two running through the house.

"I'm sorry you all had to see that," the Youko said as she sat on the sofa next to Mero, Kaguya was on her other side and Chika was in her lap, Miia was glaring at her from across the coffee table while holding a bag of ice to Naruto's head. "It's just when I heard that Naruto had a number of other girls living here, it kind of pissed me off, knowing he was living with other women, as you know Kitsune are very territorial."

"It's alright, we do understand that Kitsune are territorial, we have seen how Naruto reacts when other people make fun of us or look at us weirdly," Cerea said from her spot next to Naruto. "But if you don't mind me asking, who are you, we have already met Meroune."

"Oh, I'm sorry about that, my name is Kura, it's nice to meet you all," Kura said with a small smile.

"And what's your relation to Darling?" Miia asked getting a flinch from Naruto when Kura turned to face him, a small smile on her face and a Hannya mask appearing behind her, causing everyone in the room to flinch.

"Naruto, what does she mean by darling?" Naruto began shaking as he tried to come up with an excuse to re-direct Kura's rage from him.

"Yo Naruto, you home?" everyone turned to the front door as a tall man in a black suit walked in, he had long spiky white hair and a wide grin on his face; behind him was a mucus toad, she had webbed hands, light green skin and horizontal bars for pupils, she was wearing a blue sundress and a gardening hat.

"I blame everything on Jiraiya," Naruto said getting a raised eyebrow from everyone in the room, and a disbelieving look from the now named Jiraiya. "As you know, Jiraiya works as a member of the extra species comity, helping to write out laws and everything, so of course he would know that Smith had put me in-charge of multiple girls, even though I never signed up to be a host."

Kura nodded, she knew the old pervert worked for the exchange program and had access to files on everyone, including Naruto, though, had he taken his job as Naruto's godfather seriously, he wouldn't need to use the fills from work.

"Well, as I'm sure you've been told, I was the first person chosen for the test to see if having extra species couples was a good idea," again Kura nodded, narrowing her eyes at Jiraiya, who was palling as he saw where Naruto was going with this. "Well the day I was told I was chosen to test this theory, as well as choose a wife from these three beauties, was on a full moon, which ended with me sleeping with each of them." Kura's eyes began to glow as she turned to face Naruto.

"And how does this all relate back to Jiraiya?" the temperature in the room fell and the mucus toad next to Jiraiya slowly began to move away.

"Well since he's probably the one to make the law, it's obvious that he would choose me to be the candidate for a trial run, since he knows how many girls are living here, he would also be able to tell Smith to give me this info on the night of a full moon, the one night of the month that out instincts take over, which would end up with me sleeping with all of them, hell I wouldn't be surprised if he had watched the whole thing and made "notes" for his next book," everyone heard the door slam as Jiraiya ran, causing Naruto to blink.

' _Damn, pervert, so I was right, it was his decision to make me the test candidate for the marriage thing, and to think, I was making that up of the top of my head,'_ Naruto thought, a small twitch in his eye.

"It looks like I'm going to have to punish that old pervert later," Kura said with a fanged grin.

"You still never answered Miia's question, what are your relationships to Master?" Cerea asked, her hand resting on her sword, she was prepared to go after the old man.

"That's easy, we're his fiancés," Mero said with a small smile as a silence enveloped the room.

"What do you mean fiancés?" Miia shrieked after a few minutes getting a sigh from Naruto, he knew he was going to have a headache before the night was over.

"It's as Mero said, both of us are to be Naruto's wives upon his eighteenth birthday," Kura said, not really seeing the big deal. "Besides, isn't that what all of you plan as well, I mean he did already sleep with you girls right," Miia, Cerea and Papi, who was playing a video game with Suu, blushed at that.

"Kura is right, it's not against any of our laws to practice polygamy, so there's no real reason that our Beloved here can't have more than one mate," Mero said with a smile.

"But, what about Kura's reaction to hearing Miia calling Master Darling?" Cerea asked glancing at the Youko who was chuckling in embarrassment.

"Well you see, Kitsune are all very territorial, and I had kind of claimed Naruto back when we were five, so when I found out about him having other girls living with him, my territorial instincts kicked in and reappeared when she called him darling," everyone gave Kura a deadpanned look.

"Well that explains everything," the girls all turned to Naruto who was nodding his head as if he understood everything. "Though I think I'm goanna head to bed, I have a long day tomorrow; I'm going on a city wide pervert hunt, for the very rare and very soon to be extinct super pervert," Naruto smiled before kissing all of the girls, giving Kaguya a hug before heading to bed.

The next morning, as the sun slowly rose into the sky, people, all across the city who were sound asleep in their beds, suddenly jolted awake as a loud high pitched girlish scream resounded throughout the city, women gaining a small smirk, feeling as if someone had just preformed a great service to the city, while the males all covered their lower region, sending out a small prayer to whoever the unlucky soul was.

"That'll teach you, you stupide pervert, next time stay the hell out of my love life," Naruto said slamming the door of a large two story house; inside the house the mucus toad was looking at the burn and beaten form of her host, Jiraiya.

"So I take it you got ahold of Jiraiya this morning, if that scream was anything to go by," Kaguya said as Naruto finished cooking breakfast for the family, the girls were all taking a bath together.

"Yeah, just hope he learns this time," Naruto said setting a plate in front of his aunt as the rest of the house hold came in, Cerea was pushing Mero, who seemed rather interested in the workings of the house and everyone's roles.

"Anyways don't weren't you going shopping today?" Kaguya asked pulling out a list with a small smirk.

"*Sigh* yeah, yeah, I know, just give me the stupide list," he took the list before heading out the door, he had a feeling today would be a headache.

' _Why the hell am I here again?'_ Naruto wondered as he stood in a store looking for a book Kaguya had asked him to by her. _'Oh yeah, aunt Kaguya's a full blooded Kitsune and a massive pervert.'_

Suddenly, Naruto turned towards the door as a strong smell hit his nose; turning his head he could see a group of hooded figures standing at the door.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto returned to his task before what sounded like a machinegun going of hit his ears.

Turning around, Naruto saw that the group that had come in was a group of Orcs that were apparently intent on taking over the store.

"Alright listen up, this store is being occupied by the pioneer Orc renaissance kinsmen," said the one who appeared to be the leader.

Shaking his head, Naruto returned to looking for the book Kaguya wanted, ignoring the ramblings of the Orcs; unlike most Liminals, who had high levels of intelligent, Orcs, or more specifically male Orcs, were like male Centaurs, complete and utter idiots, who had the mind span of a ten year old.

"Hay you *Oink Oink* what do you think you're doing over here?" Naruto glanced over his shoulder where he could see the other occupants of the store had been tied up while a large police unit had gathered outside; he could also smell two female scents one in the ceiling and another around the corner.

"*Sigh* I'm trying to find a book for my aunt," Naruto grumbles getting a confused look from the pig. "Now if you don't mind leaving me alone so I can continue my search that would be great."

"Oh, I'm sorry *Oink Oink* I'll just let you get back to looking for your book *Oink Oink*," Naruto and the two women watching the seine sweatdropped at the Orc, they really were stupide, and to think, the female Orcs were some of the smartest Liminals around. "Hay, wait a minute *Oink Oink* we're taking over this store *Oink Oink* that means if you don't do what we say we'll kill yeah *Oink Oink*."

Letting out a long sigh Naruto turned to see that there were currently five fully grown Orcs, each with a stupide look on their face.

"Look, I'm going to say this once, leave this store now and I won't have to hurt you," the Orcs looked at each other before laughing at him.

"Oh and what are you going to do, we're the ones with the guns *Oink Oink* and even if we weren't there's no way a human would be allowed to attack a Liminal," said the leader of the group getting a smirk out of Naruto.

"Normally you'd be right, however…" Naruto punched the Orc in front of him, sending him flying into the others "that would only apply to me if I were human," his ears and tail appeared behind him, slowly swaying in a hypnotic manner.

"You're a Kitsune *Oink Oink* kill him," the lead Orc said in panic, before the group noticed that all of their guns were melting. "What's going on?"

"Kitsune flames, with them I can burn all of your guns just by looking at them," Naruto lied, getting a scared look from the Orcs; while he couldn't melt the guns just by looking at them, he could super heat the air around the guns, causing them to melt, though the Orcs didn't need to know that.

"Wait, we surrender *Oink Oink* please, have mercy," the Orcs said as Naruto slowly stalked towards them, his eyes glowing red, he still had a lot of frustration to get out and beating these Orcs would really help, they would last longer than Jiraiya.

"Sorry, all out of mercy," with a predatory look on his face, Naruto pounced on the Orcs as he beat the living hell out of all of them.

"Ahahahahaha, man I can't believe you actually beat up a group of Orcs, ahahahaha," Naruto sighed as Kaguya laughed as Naruto prepared dinner, having just told the girls what had transpired.

"Wow, Naruto is so cool," Chika said with stars in her eyes getting a small embarrassed chuckle from Naruto.

"Not really, I just had some steam to blow of and they happened to show up at a good time," Naruto said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment; it wasn't like he had saved the city or anything.

"But it is rather impressive, being able to beat a group of Orcs by yourself, even I would be hard pressed to do that," Cerea complemented, pride in her voice.

"It's not really that impressive," everyone turned to face Kura, who reading a magazine. "I mean when we were six Naruto beat twice as many Orcs as he did today," Naruto let out a nervous chuckle at the memory.

When Naruto was six, he had been playing in the mountains just outside of the Kitsune village with Kura when they came across a camp of Orcs numbering around twenty, who thought they could take on the Kitsune village.

Upon hearing that they planned to attack his home and possible hurt his mom, Naruto snapped; when he came to he found himself in his bed with his mom, Kaguya, Kura, and a few other Kitsune he knew looking at him in worry.

Apparently, when they Orcs had threatened his family, Naruto tapped into a power that allowed him to beat kill all of the Orcs in order to save those he cared about, though he was still confused as to what the power was.

"Kura's right, it's not that impressive," he smiled as he finished cooking dinner. "Anyways let's eat, I have a feeling we're going to need all our strength sooner or later," with that, everyone dug into their food, as they talked about their day, wondering what would come in the future.

 **Thanks for reading and please review**

 **Pairng's: Naruto**

 **Miia: Lamia**

 **Cerea: Centaur**

 **Papi: Harpy**

 **Suu: Slime**

 **Meroune: Mermaid**

 **Kura: Youko**

 **Other house guest:**

 **Kaguya: Kitsune: Naruto's aunt (may join the Harem)**

 **Chika: Kitsune: Naruto's cosine (If you want to know what she look's like look up a picture of Chika Minazuki from Ai Yori Aoshi then give her silver hair and make her younger, about five or six)**

 **Future Girls:**

 **Rachnera: Arachne**

 **Kushina: Kitsune: Naruto's mom (She will be in the harem, I plan to have her arrive after Cerea's mom)**

 **Not sure if I should add any of the M.O.N. girls or not**

 **Please leave me lot's of reviews, but no flames**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay guy's here's an new chapter, hope you enjoy**

"Talking"

 _'Thinking'_

 **I do not own Naruto or Monster Musume**

' _Man, why does all of this weird stuff always happen to me?'_ Naruto wandered as he glanced around the old abandoned warehouse, currently he was tied up by some kind of thread and hanging from one of the rafters. _'How did this happen again, oh yeah, I was returning home from shopping when something grabbed me from behind and I hit my head which knocked me out.'_

Naruto let out a sigh, he was currently being held by an unknown figure, and things had started get better over the past month.

It had been a little over a month since Mero and Kura had moved in an things had actually started to get better; Miia had become a little more possessive though that had calmed down a lot.

The most troubling thing that had happened was when Papi had gone through her phase of laying an egg, which all harpies did once they reached the age of fifteen.

Somehow, a grubby little man had heard about her laying an egg a few minutes after she had informed everyone; naturally Naruto beat the shit out of him before tossing him into a river, but he had a feeling that was the least of his trouble.

' _*Sigh* something tells me that this has something to do with that fat little man I beat up a few days ago,'_ Naruto looked around wondering where his captor was and if he should kick their ass or not.

"So you're finally awake," Naruto glanced at the source of the voice before his eyes widened, standing on the rafters before him was a rather attractive Liminal; the girl, who was an Arachne, an attractive young woman with short lavender hair with bangs covering the right side of her face, she had six pupil-less, monochromatic red eyes, the lower half of her body which is that of a giant spider adorned with a large skull design on its back; she was wearing a halter top that reveals a good deal of the lower half of her large breasts and her entire waist, shoulder-less sleeves, and a shirt, all black with a gold and slightly-frilly white trim, a black carapace covering her arms from the shoulders down, and gauntlet-like plating on her hands that end in sharpened points.

' _Wow, she's hot,'_ Naruto thought as he stared at her, even though he lived with a number of other beautiful girls, this new girl was really attractive.

"I never imagined catching you would be this simple, human really are fragile creatures, it's pathetic," Naruto's eye began to twitch in annoyance, while he knew she wasn't directing the comment directly at him, saying it more as a general statement, it was still rather annoying to hear. "Allow me to introduce myself...I am Rachnera Arachnera, I assume this is the first time you've seen an Arachne? Fufu...are you scared?"

"Not really, you just caught me by surprise when you caught me," she blinked at his casual response. "I'm sorry but do you think you can untie me, the blood is rushing to my head and it's giving me a headache."

"You don't seem to understand the gravity of your situation," she smirked as she drew him closer to her, giving him a good view of her breast; at the sight of them Naruto gained a pink tint as the blood began moving back up his body towards in little friend; even though she was more of an insect breed of monster, this new girl, Rachnera, was giving of a powerful pheromone which was beginning to affect him. "Shale we see how long you can keep up this tough guy act of yours?"

"We could, but there are a few problems with that," she raised an eyebrow at that, a small amused and challenging smirk appearing on her face which was not helping Naruto's instincts to take her and mark her as his own, just as he had done with Miia, Papi, Cerea, Mero, and Kura. "The first problem is that it's not an act, I'm not scared but you're not really helping me here," she raised a questioning eyebrow at that.

"And what exactly do you mean by that?" she pushed her breast up as she asked, again not really helping him.

"That would be the second reason, which is the fact you're giving of a rather powerful pheromone, she blinked at that, surprised that a human, in her mind, could smell any type of pheromone's Liminal gave of.

"This brings us to the third reason, which is the fact that I'm not completely human," the webbing he was tied up in burst into blue flames, allowing him to fall to the ground, where he landed in a crouch as his ears and tail appeared behind him. "I'm a kitsune Hanyo."

At the sight of Naruto's ears and tail, Rachnera's eyes widened as she realized why he said that her playing the seductive captor was not helping him at all; Kitsune were a race that, like all those that fell into the class of Succubi or Beastman, had strong sexual instincts, the male Beastman being worse since when they hit the limit of their control, they would loss control fuck the thing that pushed them to or over the edge.

Before she could do anything to stop him, Rachnera found herself on her back as Naruto crouched over her panting hard, his eyes gaining a reddish glow to them, in which she could see him fighting a losing battle.

"I'm sorry about this Rachnera," with that he leaned down and captured her lips in a heated kiss, her eye widening before her own instincts began to kick in and she began kissing back.

 **Lemon**

As the kiss intensified, Rachnera found herself drowning in pleasure as Naruto's hands found their way to her breast, which bounced freely as he removed her top.

Breaking the kiss, Rachnera panted, trying to catch her breath from the intense kiss, before gasping as Naruto latched onto her breast.

"Oh, this feels so good," she moaned as wave after wave of pleasure hit her, she had never felt like this before.

At the sound of her moans, a small smirk crossed Naruto's face, showing he was still in fighting his instincts to some extent, before he began licking his way down her body towards her lower lip.

' _It seems she's really getting into this, I just hope she'll forgive me after this is all over,'_ Naruto thought as he reached the spot between her legs, getting a loud scream of pleasure as he began digging into it.

' _This is incredible,'_ Rachnera arched her back as a new sensation crashed into her, sure she had masturbated before but she had never felt like this, pleasure beyond anything she had ever felt before.

" **I hope you're ready for this, because it's time for the main course,"** Naruto said as he lined himself with her opening before plunging deep inside of the Arachne.

Rachnera let out a silent scream of pleasure as Naruto tore through her hymen, her back arching and all eight of her legs curling around Naruto as he began to move.

"Lo **oks** like **I'm ab** out to **cum** ," Naruto growled after a few minutes, his pheromone high beginning to leave as he continued to plunge into his captor, who had already passed out from the pleasure, before he released his load deep inside of her before everything went black.

* * *

' _Again, how do I always end up in these weird situations?'_ Naruto wondered as he stood outside of a large sports club, along with Miia, Cerea, Mero and Kura; Papi, Suu and Chika had stayed back at the house with Rachnera.

It had been nearly a week since the incident with at the warehouse and in that time things had gotten a little crazy.

After waking up and apologizing profusely to Rachnera, Naruto was informed by Mrs. Smith that Rachnera would be staying with him, which he was fine with.

Once she was situated and the other girls had gotten use to the idea of her living with them, the week had been rather peaceful, until it was time for the girls to get a physical, which was a rather interesting experience.

' _Oh right, during the physical for the girls we learnt that they all need more exercise, so Smith suggested we come and test out this new Gym for the Extra Species,'_ Naruto let out a small sigh as he pushed Mero inside where they were greeted by a Kobold named Port.

* * *

"Man, that was exhausting," Naruto moaned as he sat back in a chair in his home, having just returned from the gym with the others, all of whom were exhausted.

"It couldn't have been that bad," Kaguya smirked, leaning over the back of his chair with a smirk. "At least you got to see the girls in swimsuits," Naruto grinned at that, she was right, he did get to see the girls in swimsuits, which gave them all a certain appeal that they didn't normally have.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, so did anything happen while we were gone?" Kaguya shrugged before tossing him an envelope.

"This came for you, and Rachnera played with the kids, that's about it," Naruto smirked before glancing at the envelope.

Shrugging, he tore open the envelope and began reading before chuckling at its contents; seeing the curious look he was getting from the older vixen, Naruto handed her the letter, which she glanced at before she burst out laughing.

"Oh man, this is too funny," she handed him the letter and he put it back into the envelope. "So what are you going to do about it?" she asked still shaking with laughter.

"Give it to Smith and let her worry about it, but until then I'm headed to bed, night," with that he headed to his room, wondering what would come from the strange letter he had received.

 **Thanks for reading and please review**

 **Pairng's: Naruto**

 **Miia: Lamia**

 **Cerea: Centaur**

 **Papi: Harpy**

 **Suu: Slime**

 **Meroune: Mermaid**

 **Kura: Youko**

 **Rachnera: Arachne**

 **Other house guest:**

 **Kaguya: Kitsune: Naruto's aunt (may join the Harem)**

 **Chika: Kitsune: Naruto's cosine (If you want to know what she look's like look up a picture of Chika Minazuki from Ai Yori Aoshi then give her silver hair and make her younger, about five or six)**

 **Future Girls:**

 **Kushina: Kitsune: Naruto's mom (She will be in the harem, I plan to have her arrive after Cerea's mom)**

 **Not sure if I should add any of the M.O.N. girls or not**

 **Please leave me lot's of reviews, but no flames**


End file.
